On The Inside
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Agent Ward is going against everything he trained for when he takes Skye under his wing to train her and against logic by developing feelings for her. Skye was told by the Rising Tide to do whatever it takes to stay within SHIELD, Even if that means playing with the heart of a fellow agent. Will she be able to go through with it or crack under the realization of her own fe


**AN: this is my fist attempt a SHIELD fanfic. I can't guarantee all my facts are correct so don't judge me too hard please. There will be more if you all like it so let me know your thoughts. **

It was still dark out when Agent Grant Ward rose from bed. He rummaged through his drawers for suitable work out clothing before he headed to the bathroom to freshen up. After splashing a bit of cold water on his face to keep him alert, he rubbed the sleep from his blood shot eyes. In the weeks since Coulson had made Skye an agent, Ward had dreamt of the girl every night and had trouble falling asleep just thinking of her. He told himself time and again he didnt trust her and the only feeling he had toward her was distaste but he knew he was lying to himself. Since he had become her commanding officer the two had grown closer and Skye had even referred to him as a friend although she still teased him every waking moment of the day. The title of friend, for some reason had displeased and even disappointed him. His heart knew why but his brain refused to believe it. Dancing around his emotions was starting to exhaust him.

Looking at his reflection, Ward realized just how aweful he looked. Dark circles were begining to form under his reddened eyes and his hair was a wreck. The stench of Body Oder penetrated the air like an omen and the agent decided it was time for a much needed shower.  
"Maybe the cold water will bring me back to my senses," Ward muttered to himself, turning on the spray. He set his clothes on the sink and stripped out of his three day old jeans and his boxers before stepping into the shower. He let the freezing water flow over his back and tame his hair as he did his best to simply focus on the darkness behind his eyelids.

Things had been pretty calm as of late and he hadn't been out in the field for quite some time. Not that he didn't work out or train with Skye but he had started slacking on his outward appearance. He blamed this on his lack of sleep but Coulson and the rest of his team was beginning to notice he wasn't acting like his usual self. Fitz was the first to speak up and pinpoint the exact reason. He was exceptionally good at reading people. Simmons had suggested it was sleep related but both Fitz and Ward both knew Skye was at fault although Ward denied anything was wrong to stop the questions an accusations.

He spent longer in the shower than he would usually just to be sure he was thouroughly cleaned, then quickly dressed and headed downstairs to begin his normal morning workout.

* * *

Skye slammed her fist into the bag forcefully, sending it flying backward. She had complained about physical training just to annoy Ward but in reality she found it calming. Every time she hit the bag, a small piece of frustration left her. A lot more things frustrated her nowadays.

Skye knew she could have easily made her IEP untraceable but the leaders of the Rising Tide had hired her to gain the trust of the SHIELD agents. She was supposed to be their "man on the inside" which she had been more than happy to do until she had met everyone. FitzSimmons may be total computer nerds but they were sweet and had a solution for everything. May puts on a good front but she cherishes her team and would give her life for them. She had grown close to Coulson as well. He was like the father she never had and it felt nice to be believed in. She hated lying to him but in her eyes, she had no choice. Out of everybody, she had the hardest time lying to Ward. It was almost like he could see through her. He didnt trust her and she didnt blame him but they worked well together and she appreciated all the training he was giving her. In fact, she trusted him completely. He was fit, attractive and an expert in the field. Skye had no problem denying her slight crush on the agent but the Rising Tide was using this knowledge against her. Her new assignment? Win Ward's heart, a task she would rather not take on. She didnt want to deceive him or any of the others more than she had to. With a frustrated cry, she slammed her fist into the punching bag.  
"Is that the best you got?" Ward asked, looking less than happy to see her.  
Skye rolled her eyes. "You? Do you have to be in here contaminating my air? Can't you wait your turn?"  
Ward smiled, revealing his dimples. Skye couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot better than he had over the past few weeks and she was happy to see he was getting better.  
"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you?"  
He stepped onto the treadmill in the corner and started his steady run. Skye continuously stole glances at him as he ran, daydreaming. He mind started to wander to what kissing him would be like or what it would feel like to have his hands on her.  
"Earth to Skye!" Wards voice broke into her thoughts. "Huh?"  
"You're staring." He didnt seem angry, only curious.  
A blush lit up the girl's cheeks. "Sorry. It's just.. Forget it."  
He stopped running and stared at her, looking even more confused. "I will not just forget it'. What was that?"  
"I said it was nothing okay? The gym is all yours!" She left without another word.


End file.
